


9 times Hikaru blows into Keito’s ear and one time Keito does it back

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Each drabble has a different rating, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual content in some of the drabbles, Ten Drabbles, Write the word drabble too many times and it starts to look weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Keito had known what his actions at bowling would entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 times Hikaru blows into Keito’s ear and one time Keito does it back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keitolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/gifts).



> Vicky watched JUMParty 3 at the beginning of September. I couldn't resist teasing her. With one, hundred word drabble a day. It is now her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VICKY. ♥ *blows in ear aggressively*

**1.**

Keito moans, arching into Hikaru’s hot touch. “ _Hikaru_.” 

Hikaru smirks at him, dark eyes making Keito shiver involuntarily. He doesn’t respond with words; just leans forward to lick one, slow stripe, and Keito’s moan is loud enough that it surprises them both.

“Shut up,” he says when Hikaru laughs. “Get back up here if you’re not going to do anything,” he demands. Smiling, Hikaru just nods and moves to comply.

Keito’s just thinking that it was all too easy when a gust of air goes straight into his ear, causing him to yelp, jump and almost fall off the bed. 

 

**2.**

It’s bad enough that Keito still stutters in front of other people sometimes, like he did six seconds ago, but when Hikaru blows into his ear right after he’s ordered his tea, Keito lets out a little shriek that he just _knows_ the waitress heard.

When he’s recovered enough to glare, Keito finds Hikaru calmly flicking through his newspaper with a serene smile on his face like nothing ever happened. “I embarrass myself just fine without you.”

Hikaru grins widely and turns another page. “I know.”

Keito can’t bring himself to look up from the table when their drinks arrive.

 

**3.**

Sometimes this new habit of Hikaru’s can be useful. There’s no way Keito can sleep on the train home this way, the periodic puffs of air aimed just underneath the brim of his hat thankfully able to keep him alert enough to stay awake.

“You’ll be fine,” Hikaru reassures when Keito thinks he can do no more, his head finding its way onto Hikaru’s shoulder. “You haven’t done all this work for nothing.”

A gentle nudge to shift him upright again, and another puff of air. Smiles are exchanged, weary and encouraging. Keito goes back to revising Modern Portfolio Theory.

 

**4.**

Keito continues to practise in front of the mirror provided for them on the set, remaining focused even after the director announces a long overdue break.

He’s concentrating on his movements so hard, in fact, that he doesn’t notice an equally focused Yuto twirling alongside him until he’s quite literally blown off his feet mid-pose, knocking into the taller boy when he stumbles and sending them both crashing to the ground.

Everyone in the studio, save for Yuto who merely looks dazed, laugh at him, and Keito just knows that his spectacular fall will end up on the making video. 

 

**5.**

In goes _Radiohead: The Best Of_ with the volume of the stereo cranked right up. Keito takes his guitar from the stand to tune it, then jams along to _Just_ while he waits.

The others file in when he gets to the second chorus, smiling as he croons the lyrics and sways to the rhythm, pretending he’s singing to them, and only them. Yuto waves merrily and air-drums along. Inoo claps him on the shoulder. Hikaru blows him a kiss, but it’s not to his face. Keito just continues to sing and play, and soon enough they all join in.

 

**6.**

He tries to swat back at Hikaru, but as always Hikaru’s much too nimble, skipping away as quickly as he came.

Keito sighs and simply holds out his hand for the vacuum cleaner. “I might as well help you,” he says, shrugging. “I know you’re a housewife, but it’ll be faster.”

They work in silence, but sometimes Keito pulls an assortment of stupid faces whenever they pass each other just so he can see Hikaru laugh.

When they finish cleaning they tangle together on the couch, one of Hikaru’s legs draped over Keito’s, and watch TV until they fall asleep.

 

**7.**

“Here, drink your tea.” Crouching down, Keito presses a mug into Hikaru’s cold, shaking hands, covering them with his own to make sure Hikaru doesn’t accidentally drop it.

“Thanks,” Hikaru sighs. He rests the bottom of his lip on the rim of the mug, pouting a little. Keito almost melts at the sight. Then Hikaru takes a deep breath and blows out a slow, sad breath that he gets the full force of because of his position. “It was hot,” Hikaru says sadly, and it’s still while before he’s able to drink.

Hikaru can be so pitiful when he’s sick.

 

**8.**

Hikaru comes first with a violent shudder, muffling his cries against Keito’s shoulder.

“Touch me,” he manages to chokes out after a while, but Hikaru’s already a step ahead and mouthing Keito’s ear at the same time. 

The combination of Hikaru’s hot, laboured breaths and hand flying up and down his length sends Keito right over the edge, trembling and arching as he spills all over Hikaru’s hand. Only then does Hikaru let himself collapse on top of him, and they lie there together on the bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets while they slowly catch their breath. 

 

**9.**

The moment he turns his back, Hikaru strikes. Keito curses, and stumbles in his haste to get away.

“You haven’t learnt yet?” Inoo asks, delicately raising an eyebrow, not even bothering to hide his amusement when he slumps closer. “How many times now? I’ve lost count.”

“Shut up,” Keito grumbles, flopping down onto the seat next to him.

In the next second, Inoo’s all up in his space, gazing at him with tremendously exaggerated concern, lips puckered and all. “You’re really satisfied with that?”

“Don’t you dare get near my ears,” Keito warns, and drops his head onto Inoo’s shoulder.

 

**10.**

He never imagined that when he opened the door he’d get the fright of his life.

“Happy Birthday!!!” Eight voices shriek at him. The lone sound of a party horn soon follows.

When Hikaru gestures to the table Keito takes Hikaru’s hand, heart still beating fast. They share the same chair, and he buries his face in Hikaru’s neck while the members all sing to him. Halfway through, he gets an idea.

They urge him to blow out the candles. Keito lifts his head and directs the airflow to Hikaru’s ear instead. 

The resulting yell is music to his ears.


End file.
